Benn'joon
__TOC__ Benn'joon, or Benny for short, is a half-breed priestess, daughter of the bloodrage Krunch and Sister Tah'vraay. She met Richard and Cale'anon when they were seeking a healer in Nestorep. History Benn'joon was presumably born in the dungeons of Legara, and was with Krunch at regurgiation age. He escaped the prison with her in his arms and raised her among his people in the Bloodrage Clan. He introduced her as his "green kid", which had eventually been shortened to Krunch's nickname for her "Gid". This shows through in their relationship from time, particularly in the tone of their banter. She learned to use the magic of a priestess, but for years she did not revive anyone. She got a debt to a commander of the Legion called Temmet Aelloon, and the commander cared for little other than getting paid back. She ran from her debt for some time. At some point she started searching for the Sword of Truth. 'Book 1' along with Cale'anon, Krunch, Richard and Aelloon.]]Benn'joon hung out in the tavern of Nestorep, drinking, and participated in a brawl when she was being bullied and harassed by other guests. Richard entered the tavern with a small sack containing the ashes of Cale'anon Vatay, and went to Benny to ask if she would revive his friend for a little gold. At first she didn't want to, but changed her mind when thinking of the gold payment. She started the ritual, but before she could finish it, Temmet Aelloon entered the tavern, asking her for the money she owed him. When she admitted that she was unable to pay, Aelloon instead prepared to kill her, but she used the situation to her advantage - and theatened him about Cale'anon's remains, saying she was about to revive a mighty warrior who had pledged his life to hers, and that if Aelloon would hurt her she would unleash her wrath upon him through the mighty warrior. Aelloon wasn't afraid and told her to summon forth the warrior. Cale'anon did indeed intend to protect her, and fought well against Aelloon's men, until he called for his panther companion, Sooba, to aid him. Sooba instead jumped on Cale, so the elf asked for a moment where he, Benn'joon, and Richard could discuss amongst themselves. Richard saved them when he interrupted with his necromancy-spell, calling the skeletons to leave the bodies of Aelloon's men and join Richard's side. Having been given the chance, they left the tavern, escaping Aelloon and the village. But the Legion came chasing after them, riding on dragons. Richard, Cale'anon and Sooba got trapped beneath one dragon's claws, but were rescued when Krunch tackled the dragon. Krunch explained that a full wing of dragons were after Benn'joon, so the group escaped to the nearby mountain. They spread out to find an entrance, and soon after, Krunch found a way through. Once they were inside they made a campfire, and started to discuss their next move, now that they had more allies. They decide to go search for the Sword of Truth, and then journey further into the mountain, where they encounter a gnome sentry, telling them that they cannot pass. After Richard engulfed their sentry's head in flames, the gnomes believe the group to be part of their enemy, Lord Stoll's army. After 126 gnome soldiers were killed and another 48 had been frozen in ice, Cale'anon stopped the fighting and negotiated with their Chief Engineer Toyk. Toyk enlisted them in the Mechastone Defense Force and contracted them to kill Lord Stoll in exchange for information on the Sword of Truth. A gnome soldier called Fitch leads them out of the mountain, towards Stoll, but they end up walking straight into a marching troll army, with shamans disabling Richard and Benny from using magic. Because of the retarded troll Tim being on the front ranks, Cale'anon mistook the entire army of being stupid half-breed trolls, and openly asked where to find Stoll so that they could kill him. The commander of the army, Styx reacted to the elf's question by imprisoning the entire group, and splitting them up; Priestess Benny and Richard going to the Pit of Despair, while the others are lead directly to Lord Stoll. The others successfully killed Stoll, and a few trolls went to the Pit of Despair to announce that Richard and Benny would pay for the others' crime, to which Richard replied that he didn't even pay for his own crimes. He leaped out of the hole and ripped the trolls apart without the use of any magic whatsoever. That is when they realize that the Pit of Despair is located directly in the center of the battlefield between the Mechastone Defense Force and Stoll's troll army. In addition, Richard is once again drained of powers by the troll shamans - however he summons forth Sooba, and they break free, entering the bigger battle, finally reuniting with Cale'anon and Krunch. The gnomes eventually win the war, and Toyk hands over a scroll leading to the Sword of Truth. 'Book 2' Benn'joon and the others followed Toyk's map, eventually leading them to the Ruins of Gamlon where they camped for four days while trying to look for "the Shriek". Soon Cale'anon found a young girl and a ghost who promised to direct their path if only he was first taken back in time to Gamlon's past. Cale headed through the portal and was absent for several days. Meanwhile, bandit elves of Vulii descent raided the castle daily, forcing Benn'joon and the others to protect their camp. However, Cale'anon returned and together they ended the fight. In the past Cale had acquired Tavor's swords which would show the map to Kethenecia once covered in blood. After realizing this, the party headed to the Port of Tyne. In Tyne they buy provisions and hire the crew of ''The Father's Bones'' lead by captain Tah'vraay, whom Benn'joon does not get along well with. On the open sea they are attacked by a Legion warship, and while the others fight back, Benn'joon stays to protect Krunch who had been tied to the deck due to his fear of water. However, he and Richard who had been impaled by harpoons into the ship mast, combined their powers. Krunch used his brute strength to turn around the ship mast, enabling Richard to direct his magic at the enemies. Cale'anon made a joke about Richard's name, and the warlock replied with fireballs which Benn'joon shielded the elf from. She then helped Krunch get loose from the ropes, after which Richard set fire to the entire ship mast. She shielded Krunch's hands until he had thrown the mast directly into the Legion warship, successfully sinking it. Next, The Father's Bones reach the shore of the Ketten Wastelands and Krunch paid for the month-long journey, despite Benn'joon finding the price ridicolously high. They walked through the desert and after defeating a sand dragon and stabbing in its eyes with Tavor's blades, the magical city of Kethenecia appeared before them. 'Later in the series' Shortly after the rescue of her "uncle", a love relationship between Benny and Cale became apparent and is still developing. It has been revealed that she is the biological daughter of Tah'vraay and possibly Krunch. Powers and abilities Benny is a talented spellcaster in the priestly fashion, able to heal others even after death and create powerful shields. She is also a highly skilled warrior trained by the Bloodrage Clan. She usually takes a pragmatic cynical view of the world though at least part of Cale's nobility is rubbing off on her. Trivia *On the Rooster Teeth website, Benny is depicted as an avatar in WoW on the March 7, 2009 slide of their web comic. *While her race is a combination of Bloodrage (Tauren) and Sister (Night Elf), its quite likely that she was designed as a World of Warcraft Forest or Jungle Troll. She has green skin, red hair, and 3 fingers. Green skin and red hair are common troll traits, and 3 fingers is just common troll physiology. Notes See Also *Benn'joon appearances Category:Characters